


I'd Suffer for You; Would You Suffer for Me?

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>To adore is to grieve, to worship is to bleed. Find your way inside my heart and bring all your pain with me.</em>
</p><p>-New Year's Day, <em>Suffer</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Suffer for You; Would You Suffer for Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931829) by [Dxalogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxalogue/pseuds/Dxalogue). 



Kylo stared down at the mangled body of Phasma, left absentmindedly by the stream that was still running pink with her watered down blood. He’d gotten here just shortly after the cannon fire, and had seen the District 7 man that had rushed off, still stuffing the remainder of Phama’s food into his bag.

Anger had coursed around Kylo’s body, but he knew Snoke, he knew he was the fan favourite, he _knew_ that he couldn’t charge the man – that would end in him dying. He’d aimed an arrow at the man’s back... but hadn’t released it.

No, no, Snoke would feel the cold metal of Kylo’s blade in his throat, even if it meant he died himself.

Movement caught his eye, and Kylo snapped back to attention, readying his bow, only to relax seeing members of the Capital. He kept his bow tight, aiming for the bag on one of their backs.

 _Snap. Whoosh. Thunk_.

The woman jumped out of her skin as Kylo’s arrow shot through the straps, pinning the bag to a nearby tree. The group looked around, but Kylo leant further back into the mass of leaves, waiting for them to leave.

Kylo kissed his fingertips, pressing them to the middle of his forehead before he jumped down. He purposely avoided the slowly-congealing blood left on the ground. He grabbed the bag, turning around and scanning the area as thoroughly as he could. He still felt like there was a pair of eyes staring directly at him so he was quick to clamber the tree he was under, rushing across branches and through leaves until the feeling had dissipated.

Tearing the bag open, impatient, a soft groan of ecstasy escaped his throat as he found bread inside. Tearing a chunk off with his teeth, Kylo relished in the taste – he’d lost his food supplies three days ago to that damned Trooper... Finn?

_“The food or your life.”_

Really, did Kylo have much choice to hand it over? His whole family were relying on him, he needed to win this game.

Rusting branches above him caused him to freeze, only to relax when a soft whistle came filtering down.

Looking up, sure enough, Kylo saw the telltale spark of orange in the green, and he moved up.

“It was Phasma.”

“Someone killed Phasma?”

Hux clambered onto the branch above Kylo and the black-haired male reached up to hand him a small roll. The ginger-haired male nodded in thanks, chewing on it.

“It was Snoke.”

“I thought Phasma had a chance of winning it.”

“So did I.”

They fell silent, chewing on their bread for a moment.

“Hux, you can rely on me.”

“And you, I.”

They nodded in silence once more, before Kylo found himself climbing up the tree, bag of bread on his back. Hux followed him, keeping an eye out for anyone that might start climbing the tree.

After a short while of silent climbing, five minutes, possibly ten, they found what they were looking for.

Hux dipped a leg into the large hole in the tree, tentative, being careful in case someone was already seeking shelter in the old oak, before he clambered inside. Kylo followed suit, depositing the bag and his bow in the hole before climbing back outside to start making a shelter up. Hux helped him to thread leaves and branches together above them, and to bunch branches up with small loops of vine to make a small barrier.

People wouldn’t be able to see through it if they looked up.

Content with what they had done, both of them slipped back inside the large hole.

They continued sharing the bread, making sure to leave enough. Hux handed Kylo some fruit, even with the younger trying to protest.

“Need more than bread, besides, my sponsors all but shove it down my throat.”

Kylo glanced around. “Not likely they’ll keep that up if you keep giving it to me,” but he ate the apple and handful of strawberries with a weak smile.

The two males sat in utter silence after that, communicating with soft hand gestures, the broken sign language that they both knew. Dark began encasing the world outside, and Kylo stopped moving his hands. Instead, he waited for it to become just too dark for the cameras to pick anything up, but not too dark for the night-vision to turn on.

Hux wrapped his fist in Kylo’s thick hair as their lips met, Kylo’s arms wrapped around Hux’s neck and he seated himself in the elder male’s lap.

In the back of his mind, Kylo wondered how much longer they’d be able to keep their relationship off screen, away from the cameras... away from Hux’s parents.

Kylo opened his eyes, saw that the outside was completely darkened – he could barely make out where tree stopped and outside began, and instead, settled to the side of Hux. The elder male wrapped his thick blanket tightly around Kylo, and settled down, laying mostly on top of him in an attempt to keep him warm.

“I should be doing this to you...”

“Shh. Get rest, you need it.”

Kylo smiled and snuck one last kiss before he settled down, letting the sound of Hux’s heart send him to sleep.

-xox-

Something dripping on his face woke him up, and Kylo blinked as he stared around the hole.

Early morning was filtering in, the sky a lilac colour. Kylo watched Hux’s silhouette edging his way out onto the branches outside – and then went cold, his breath catching in his throat.

Hux was still on top of him, coddling him away from the cold.

The silhouette disappeared down the branches and Kylo nudged Hux.

“Hux.”

Nothing.

“Hux!”

Kylo’s eyes widened. The irony tang of blood was in his mouth and fear gripped him as he carefully sat up, rolling Hux over. His grey eyes were glazed over, fright still in them. A dark necklace of slightly gushing blood sat around his neck.

Kylo had to cover his mouth, trying not to scream.

The cannon fired, and tears welled up.

He had all of ten minutes to say goodbye.

Leaning down, Kylo shook as he wrapped his arms around Hux’s frame, sniffing hard as he tried to control himself. He could break down later, later when he was safe, but someone knew about this hiding spot now and he had to go.

Taking a breath, Kylo pressed his and Hux’s lips together, tears dripping off his face, sliding down the other male’s pale chin – already deathly grey from insanguination – mixing with the dark brown blood that was beginning to gush around his head.

Glancing around their hidey-hole, Kylo realised with a gulp that whoever it was had taken everything. Luckily, Kylo’s bow had been wedged into the corner with him and he grabbed it, rushing out the opening in the tree with a tight breath.

He stopped on the branch, and peered down, scowling as he saw that damned District 9 boy, Poe, something like that.

An arrow released from Kylo’s arrow and Poe fell to the ground with a scream, and a sickening thump. Quickly, he shimmied down, jumping from branch to branch, swinging here and there, and eventually thudding on the ground.

Poe was gasping for breath, trying desperately to keep the arrow in his neck. His eyes fell on Kylo and he whimpered, struggling to move backwards.

Kylo stood on his broken ankle.

The scream Poe let out made Kylo’s blood boil with excitement, and he drew another arrow back, aiming it exactly for the centre of Poe’s forehead.

_Whoosh. Thud._

The cannon exploded once more and Kylo leant down to yank his arrows free. He was quick to loot Poe’s body and he set off at a ran, trying to find shelter. A quick glance at the sky suggested rain, and he sighed heavily.

 _I should have died,_ Kylo realised with a jolt. He should have died just then, in the tree. He’d only survived due to Hux covering him with his own body, and he finally realised why Hux had always done it. Why Hux had always insisted he cover Kylo’s body with his own, no matter how cold Hux got.

He’d always protected Kylo, even when they slept.

Tears hit him, sorrow hit him, grief and guilt hit him like a knife to the gut. He should have insisted that he sleep on Hux. He should have made sure that _Hux_ was safe.

“I got him back... but I’ll win for you two.” Kylo paused running and took a breath. Anger was coursing through his body, bubbling in his veins, making his head throb in pain.

“I’ll avenge you Phasma, and then I will win this. I’ll win it for all three of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never read any Hunger Games, never seen it, never done anything with it. Read the tagged fiction, fell in love with the idea of a Kylux version.
> 
> \--
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> [Ship List](https://t.co/kZulRgAHUd)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
